fifty_jades_darkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Transcript The percentages are poll counterparts and vote counterparts. Colin: “Our first match is between PorcoRusso and GanguroKid. The loser has to appear in the challenge.” PorcoRusso vs. GanguroKid (battleground race) http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gen7randombattle-769205111 *T4 – PR 48%, GK 52% *T7 – PR 54%, GK 46% *T11 – PR 55%, GK 45% *T12 – PR 57%, GK 43% *T15 – PR 57%, GK 43% *T17 – PR 60%, GK 40% (likely PR) *Gangurokid forfeited, PorcoRusso won. *Final – PR 6410, GK 3590 Colin: “If you forfeit before revealing the Pokémon in that final Pokéball, you cannot use the Pokémon in the challenge. There are seven other trainers participating in the challenge.” GanguroKid has Araquanid, Ledian, Empoleon, Clawitzer, and Azelf. Colin: “Battle number two: Kinshuk, and danpash.” Kinshuk vs. Danpash http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gen7randombattle-769212304 *T3 – KS 61%, DP 39% *T4 – KS 58%, DP 42% *T5 – KS 58%, DP 42% (likely KS) *T6 – KS 59%, DP 41% *T7 – this is an exciting battle from there. *T9 – KS 62%, DP 38% *T15 – KS 47%, DP 53% *T19 – KS 54%, DP 46% *T21 – 56%, 44% *T27 – 55%, 45% *Final – KS 5591, DP 4409 Danpash has Verizon, Entei, Sandslash, Mewtwo, Sudowoodo, and Sylveon. Colin: “GanguroKid and Danpash are doing the challenge. That was quite a sunsteel strike.” Colin: “Either jjbrjj or Seismitoad Licker will be in the challenge. Who is it?” Jjbrjj vs. Seismitoad Licker http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gen7vgc2018-769223271 *T4 – JJ 51%, SL 49% (This fight is intense.) *T5 – JJ 51%, SL 49% *T6 – JJ 54%, SL 46% *Final – KS 5903, SL 4097 Colin: “Well, well, well, the battle went by quick.” Four: “Seismitoad Locker, you could be going up against Jade.” Colin: “There are five more contest participants at ???. One of them is either Deferio or Bullshitium Z.” Deferio vs. Bullshitium Z http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gen7nususpecttest-769227200 *T3 – DF 56%, BZ 44% *T5 – 52, 48 *Final – DF 5985, BZ 4015 Colin: “Bullshitium Z, welcome to the contest. You and your six Pokémon are joining GanguroKid with a team of five, as well as Danpash, and Seismitoad Licker. You forfeited, but we know what your other Pokémon are, so you may use the entire team of 6.” Cloudy: “Can we just get started now?” X: “Of course!” Colin: “Battle number five: LOCKSHOP vs. Nixazure.” http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gen7randombattle-769227198 LOCKSHOP vs. Nixazure *T3 – LS 54%, NA 46% *T5 – LS 56%, NA 44% *T7: Colin: “Nixazure, Sleep Clause is activated.” *T8 – LS 58%, NA 42% *T12 – LS 54%, NA 46% *T15 – LS 53%, NA 47% *T16 – LS 53%, NA 47% (This is getting quite exciting.) *T17 – LS 56%, NA 44% *T19 – LS 58%, NA 42% *T21 – LS 59%, NA 41% (Lockshop is probably wishing Scrafty hadn’t been poisoned.) *T22 – LS 61%, NA 39% *T23 – LS 60%, NA 40% *T24 – LS 60%, NA 40% *T27 – LS 59%, NA 41% *T28 – LS 57%, NA 43% (Nixazure is catching up.) *T30 – LS 54%, NA 46% (Oh boy for Lockshop. 8 turns ago, he was 22 points ahead.) *T31 – LS 55%, NA 45% *T34 – LS 53%, NA 47% *T35 – LS 51%, NA 49% *T36 – LS 46%, NA 54% *T37 – LS 45%, NA 55% *T38 – LS 47%, NA 53% *Final – LS 4533, NA 5467 Colin: “There are five confirmed characters in the challenge. GanguroKid, Danpash, Seismitoad Licker, Bullshitium Z, and LOCKSHOP.” Four: “Jdflip and joebidenxdlol are up. Begin!” Jdflip vs. joebidenxdlol http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gen7randombattle-769238678 *T3 – JD 45%, JB 55% *T6 – JD 47%, JB 53% *T9 – JD 45%, JB 55% *T15 – JD 51%, JB 49% *T16 – JD 48%, JB 52% *Final – JD 5501, JB 4499 Donut: “Then joebidenxdlol is in the challenge.” Four: “Begin.” Samiaou vs. gabbygirl98989 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gen7challengecup1v1-769242330 *T2 – Samiaou 53%, gabbygirl98989 47% *Final – SO 4711, GG 5289 Colin: “Sam, Mia, OU, has lost so she does the challenge.” Colin: “Mota12 vs. Rory The Dinosaur.” Mota12 vs. Rory The Dinosaur http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gen7randombattle-769244544 *T2 – MT 57%, RT 43% *Final – MT 6680, RT 3320 Colin: “Well, well, well, how many Pokémon do you have? Two!” Four: “So, you 8 teams are all set to go, right?” GanguroKid, Danpash, Seismitoad Licker, Bullshitium Z LOCKSHOP, joebidemxdlol, Samiaou, Rory the Dinosaur Colin: “We still have Challenge Teanna, I would like to step in.” Donut: “Pick one of your teammates to play the flash game. Get a higher score than Teanna and your team is safe from elimination.” Ledian, Mewtwo, Tyranitar, Sceptile Scrafty, Crawdaunt, Lilligant, Azumarill Colin: “There is a new version of Teanna as of June 29, there has been since June 24. Plankton5165 doesn’t wanna tell the public what it is, it may ruin the winning for her.” Colin: “The game you 8 and Teanna will be playing is Physballz.” Teanna scored 3,460 points. (9 longest chain, 1:34 time) You need more than that to guarantee you will not battle Jade unless everyone gets a higher score than Teanna. Everyone does the same level which is level 1. GanguroKid (Ledian): 3,615 (10, 1:30) Danpash (Mewtwo): 3,770 (16, 2:12) Seismitoad Licker (Tyranitar): 4,765 (23, 1:44) Bullshitium Z (Sceptile): 4,125 (17, 1:50) Lockshop (Scrafty): 3,700 (13, 1:55) Joebidenxdlol (Crawdaunt): 3,460 (10, 1:43) (Got the same score as Teanna.) Samiaou (Lilligant): 3,580 (11, 1:44) Rory the Dinosaur (Azumarill): 2,920 (5, 1:48) That means Rory the Dinosaur is in jeopardy, Joebidenxdlol is also in jeopardy, everyone else is safe. Joebidenxdlol still has to take on level 2. Teanna will battle first after the break. Teanna’s score was 2,925 (11 longest chain, 141 balls removed, 3:07 time) If your score is 2,930 or higher Joebidenxdlol, then you’re safe, but if it isn’t, you will be battling level 3. Joebidenxdlol’s score was… 2,550 (10 longest chain, 190 balls removed, 3:59 time) That means Joebidenxdlol will have to take on Rory the Dinosaur in level 3. We will be doing sudden death until we have a winner. Joebidenxdlol, Rory the Dinosaur, let’s do, level 3! Teanna goes first. Teanna scored 4,140 points. (20 longest chain, 2:05 time) If she makes it to level 15, and neither of you are still safe, you are both up for elimination. Joebidenxdlol (Crawdaunt): 3,320 (8 longest chain, 1:27 time) Rory the Dinosaur (Azumarill): 3,000 (8 longest chain, 1:59 time) Let’s do level 4. Everyone failed the level. Everyone did the level again. Teanna scored 4,460 points. (11 longest chain, 672 balls removed, 9:23 time) Joebidenxdlol failed the level. Rory the Dinosaur (Azumarill): 3,380 (10 longest chain, 290 balls removed, 3:26 time) Colin decided to call Azumarill safe because of the time attack, so Joebidenxdlol is up against Jade! The battle Colin: “Jobidenxdlol, you have lost the challenge so you will be doing the battle against Jade. Donut: “It turns out Jade will represent the Republicans and her opponents will represent the Democrats.” Camera zooms in on only Donut. Donut: “Which I frankly find very odd because only 3% of African American women voted for Donald Trump.” Joebidenxdlol’s team appears on the screen. Four: “We will tell you what’s gonna go on after the battle is over. We could be facing against the Crawdaunt who launched Jade into the blimp.” Donut: “Go.” Jade: “Whoever loses, we’re about to play a good game.” Joebidenxdlol summoned Crawdaunt, Jade summoned Beambomb. Beambomb used Charge Beam. The move knocked out Crawdaunt and raised Beambomb’s special attack by 1 stage. Colin: “He’s gonna send out Kommo, o.” Jade has Beambomb use Ice Beam, and knocks Kommo-o in one hit. Joebidenxdlol has four Pokémon left. Four: “He’s gonna send in Armaldo. Let’s see how much Waffle Iron Will Power really likes it.” Jade: “I don’t like losing to one in particular.” Jade: “I could’ve used Charge Beam on a slow Pokémon, Beambomb, use Tidal Beam!” Beambomb uses the move, Armaldo is knocked out. No… hard… feelings… Plankton5165… Joebidenxdlol sent out Passimian. Jade decided to use Tidal Beam. Passimian is knocked out. Jade is relieved. Tropius is sent out. Beambomb uses Ice Beam. The trainer was already ready to forfeit. Four: “No forfeiting allowed!” Jade used Charge Beam again. Skarmory is knocked out. Jade wins. Jade gets to pick the carnage apportionments. The average should be 100. Armaldo 15, Skarmory 15, Tropius 85, Passimian 150, Crawdaunt 150, Kommo-o 175. The lower numbers of 15 should make her family and friends rather proud. Four: “Kommo-o, you are a sixth closer to going away. Every other Pokémon Jade doesn’t seem to care about seems to think it’s a race.” Colin: “If any Pokémon, ANY POKÉMON, reaches 1,000, the Pokémon will get… the most… useless, print.” Four: “We will use the numbers, to identify the most useless Pokémon. We cannot declare one until a future episode.”